


Movie Night

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony and Loki watch a movie together.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587635) by [ImTellingMom (CanardTeaChaud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanardTeaChaud/pseuds/ImTellingMom)



“Whenever you pick the movie, I am forced to watch something terrible,” Loki complained.

“Don’t worry, we can watch something pretentious when it’s your turn to pick.”

Tony pulled Loki into an aggressively fond embrace. He kept his eyes on the television, but he knew Loki was glaring.

“If you hate my movie choices so much, then why do you sit through them, huh?” Tony asked.

“You know why.”

“But I wanna’ make you say it.”

“Because I sort of like you,” Loki admitted to his husband with a smirk, “I suppose.”

“Love you too,” Tony said with a grin.


End file.
